What The Heck Is Kpop?
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Wally likes all type music. From metal to alternative, hip-hop and R&B you name and he knows it. But when his follow new teammate Jasmine was blasting a weird type of music called Kpop, well, Wally never heard of it until now. Will he like it?


**Young Justice: What The Heck Is Kpop? **

Summary: Wally likes all type music. From metal to alternative, hip-hop and R&B you name and he knows it. But when his follow new teammate Jasmine was blasting a weird type of music called Kpop, well, Wally never heard of it until now. Will he like it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Jasmine who is Catwoman's younger sister and she joined the team. And also I don't own any songs that I am using on here from my KPOP idols.

Author's Note: You guys I have a confession to make. I LOVE KPOP MUSIC! If you don't know what it is it's korean pop. I love 2NE1, Girls Generation, B.A.P and many more! So this is for all the KPOP fans out there and also Wally fans too! Please enjoy and review!

MOUNT JUSTICE

JULY 22nd 17:35PM

"Recognize Kid Flash B03."

"Yea buddy! Lets go to the beach or something cause I am so darn bored!" Wally stopped in his tracks, and had looked around the empty common area of the Mount Justice. He placed his hands back to his side and stuff them into his shorts pockets and blew out air. "Man where is everyone?" He asked out loud to himself, heading towards the kitchen to get some snacks. "Man I make some mean nachos." He took a bit of his chip and made his way down the hall looking around. That's when he had heard it.

"Give it to me, give to me, give it to me." Wally stopped in his tracks, scratching his head. He heard it again. "Seoreuni neomgi

jeone gyeolhoneun."

"Prank time." He chuckled evilly setting the nachos down on the ground and had darted upstairs then had walked slowly when he walked upstairs he could hear it more loudly. He tip-toed down the hall and stop at a door and waited for the right moment to make his surprise. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Wally shouted when he busted into the room and gasped. It was Jasmine Kyle, who was on her bed with the computer open and she was wearing nothing but boy shorts and a black tank top and he or hair was in a high ponytail.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing in my room?" She asked annoyed clicking pause on her computer and sat up in bed. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't find anyone else here and I heard this weird type of sound so I thought I would investigate." He wiggled his eyebrows and Jasmine rolled her eyes at him. "Where the heck is everyone exactly?" He asked. Jasmine sighed in frustration and crossed her arms.

"Conner and Meagan are on a date, Nightwing is with Batman doing the team thing again, Artemis is at home with her mother, Cassie and Zatanna are out shopping, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy and Aqualad are doing a boys night out thing. And I am here trying to relax and listen to my Kpop but you just happened to bust in. Now since you know all of that you can just leave." She waved him out but Wally was curious at something.

"What the heck is KPOP?" He asked. Jasmine opened her mouth wide with shock and annoyance with Wally and scoffed.

"You never heard of Kpop Wally? Wow and you said you like all kinds of music." She went back to her computer looking for some more videos on YouTube.

"Hey! I do like all kinds of music! I just never heard of a genre called Kpop. What is it?" Jasmine paused on her typing on the keyboard to glare at Wally wanting really badly to throw him out the window.

"If you seriously don't know what KPOP is than I suggest you leave before I decide to throw you out the freaking window." Jasmine's bed did a little jump when Wally went and sat next to her looking closely at the screen.

"Woah she's a babe who's that?" He asked pointing at the screen. Jasmine rolled her eyes thinking *Is he really that much of a idiot?*

"That is Tiffany from Girls Generation." She said Wally nodded liking the cute Asian babe.

"What's this song called?" He asked Jasmine groaned at him.

"It's called I Got A Boy."

"Well what are you waiting for Jas? Hit play already!" Jasmine had sighed and clicked the play button on YouTube. "Why is everything all pink?" He asked rubbing his eyes at the pinkish in the video and all mine girls that were in a room. "And oh my god they look the same!" Jasmine shook her head.

"It's easy to tell them apart stupid."

"I got a boy meotjin I got a boy chakhan." Wally chuckled at it and playfully punched Jasmine in the shoulder.

"I don't know what they are saying but I know the english part." Jasmine rolled her eyes and they were quiet when they were watching the video. "They sound Japanese." Jasmine pushed him off the bed that made Wally hit his butt on the ground. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"They are not Japanese they are Korean. Sure they had a couple of Japanese songs but they are Korean and if you said that to a Korean telling that person is Japanese well you just might be punched in the face." Wally slowly got up from the ground and made his way back to his spot on the bed.

"Why do you like this stuff you can't understand them!"

"Because Wally," She said rubbing the edge of her head. "It doesn't matter if its in another language I like Kpop because of the outfits because of their voices, because of their style and their good looks and the feel you get when you listen to their music." Wally thought about her answer for a few minutes. "Isn't it the same for you when you listen to your type of music?" She asked Wally. Wally sighed nodding at her.

"Yea I guess it is. I guess I should t judge on what people listen to." Jasmine smiled at him and gave him a hug something that she never did. "I know that you are going through a tough time right now with, Artemis but if you listen to their songs about break up and lost love, it can really help you get past it. Trust me on that one." Wally smiled sadly at her thinking now of his now ex-girlfriend Artemis.

"I can see why my best buddy is in love with you. Does he know that you like this music?" Jasmine smirked at him putting her hands onto her hips.

"I never keep secrets from my boyfriend Nightwing." Wally laughed at this and stood up from the her bed putting a hand onto her shoulder. "You can be a idiot sometimes but I guess we can be friends or something." She said pulling his hand off her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Soo, do you like Kpop now?" She asked curious Wally chuckled.

"Not telling. See ya later!" He did a wave and darted from the room making it downstairs to the common room just and sat on the couch for a few minutes.

"Recognize Superboy B04. Recognize Miss Martian B05." Wally got up from the couch and smirked at the couple who was hand in hand.

"Well,well looks who's back from their date." He said darting over fast.

"Is something wrong Wally? You seemed troubled." Wally shook her head and gave her a smile.

"Nah I'm cool catch you guys later and oh Jasmine is still in her room." Wally winked at them and both Conner and Meagan gave each other looks. No one knows that at that night, around midnight, Wally was up on his laptop looking at different and different types of KPOP groups and KPOP singers. "This could be my little secret."

Author's Note: so there you have a short story I really hope that you guys like it and give it a review! And if that motivates you into liking KPOP and want some artists suggestions hit me up!

SONGS I USED ON HERE: I Got A Boy by Girls Generation and Give It To Me by Sistar


End file.
